Of Burgers and Training Dummies
by sleepuntiltomorrow
Summary: What was missed in the Ricky Weaver episode. Kim finding something cute, Ricky 'making a move' and perhaps a trip to Circus Burger? And training dummies, because it's not like they don't get enough abuse. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Originally posted in Misc. TV shows because there wasn't a category for Kickin It, and now there is! Reposting here, I'll keep the other up just in case!**

**Disclaimer: I mean, really? Why would I be writing fanfiction if I actually owned the series?**

* * *

><p>There was no doubt in Kim's mind that Ricky Weaver was <em>the cutest guy in the history of ever! <em>Coupled with the fact that he came to see her, lowly Kim Crawford, _and_ compliment her on her essay before the concert when he didn't even need to acknowledge her presence made her obsess over him even more, even if Jack thought he had a doll's head. If he did, it was a really _cute_ doll's head! Now she was on the hunt for the cutest dress she could possibly find, and she would not stop her search until she was satisfied- no, ecstatic over her find. Ricky Weaver was only here for one concert, so she needed to make sure he remembered her.

Kim had it down to two dresses, a lovely navy and a fierce pink, and she was in the midst of calling Grace when she spotted THE dress. This was a dress that made all other dresses jealous. Purple with a cute gold belt (it would **totally** draw attention to her hair!) this dress was screaming to be purchased. Kim hung up the phone, grabbed the dress and raced to the fitting rooms.

Perfect. Well, she knew it would be but as she had zipped it up she sent a silent prayer to the clothing gods and held her breath until she was certain it fit. She threw her hands up and shouted, "YES!" while simultaneously dancing around the confines of her fitting room. Soon there was a knock at the door, and Kim jolted out of her giddy dancing.

"Is everything alright in there?" the store clerk called out warily.

"Everything is perfect!" Kim chirped and quickly changed back into the teal tank top and yellow cardigan, she rushed to the checkout counter and then quickly home, and made sure to call Grace and apologize for hanging up earlier. They gabbed about the concert and how _'omigosh I GET TO DANCE ON STAGE WITH RICKY WEAVER!' _That part, nearly made Grace's head explode, as Kim had predicted.

Soon Kim was in front of her bathroom mirror, her hair already done, glowering at her makeup bag. It wasn't like she didn't know how to apply makeup, she totally did. She was just, opposed to makeup. Years of beauty pageants as a child can do that to a girl... She sighed, picked up a brush, and set to work...

"KIM! IT'S ALMOST TIME TO LEAVE!" Her mom yelled, startling Kim, who hadn't even started applying her lipgloss.

"ALRIGHT MOM! I'M COMING!" Kim shouted back, grabbing the gloss and dashing to the car. She could finish at school, and why not? She had a mirror in her locker (with I heart Ricky Weaver written all over it!), might as well make use of it!

Her mom's car pulled up to the school and slowed to a halt, "You sure I can't come?" Mrs. Crawford joked, "I do love that Ricky Weaver, he's so hip! So happenin!"

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled at her mom, "Ha-ha mom, you know it's for students only."  
>"Yeah but I just love jammin out to his phat beats!"<p>

Kim giggled, "I'll see you after the concert."

"Alright, sweetie, have fun!" her mom called after her as she closed the door to the car and made her way into the school.

The hallway was nearly empty, seeing as the concert _was _starting soon, but Kim was in front of her locker, doing some last minute primping. She was going to dance onstage with _Ricky Weaver _in less than ten minutes, and she was starting to get a little nervous. But at least her lipgloss looked perfect. Then, Jack barreled around the corner, calling her name. With one last look in the mirror, Kim turned around and saw Jack stop.

As he catches his breath (jeez, you'd think he ran a marathon!) he says, "Wow. I-I've never seen you in a dress before..." he trails off, then squints his eyes, "Are you wearing lipgloss?"

"No!" Kim said rather too quickly, then self conscious turned back to her locker mirror, "Why does it look okay?"

"There's something you should know about Ricky," Jack says, and Kim turns back toward him, lipgloss forgotten.

"That contest you won was a fake!" Jack explained, "He just looked at your picture and thought you were cute." A fact Jack had noted, thank you very much. But it wasn't the time or place to be thinking such things.

"Ricky is not that shallow, Jack," Kim closed her locker and started to walk away, but then, "He seriously thought I was cute?" she asked, hands clasped eagerly in front of her.

Jack rolled his eyes, "After the concert he's gonna take you back stage, make a move on you, and dump you!" The lengths Jack would go through if his popularity was threatened... "He does it in every city!"

Kim, for one, was not impressed, and called Jack out on what she thought was really going on, "I know what this is about Jack, you don't like Ricky, so you're making up lies to make him sound like some kind of monster!" God, boys some times... Kim was through with their drama, and turned to walk away, but Jack ran in front of her.

"_He's _the monster! A private-jet-flying, San Francisco-burger-buyin, hot-tubbin, doll-haired monster!" Jack finished his rant.

"That's just a big bowl of word salad!"

And with that, Kim stalked off to the concert, her bad mood quickly disappearing, she was going to see Ricky Weaver sing, and she was going to dance on stage with him. Jack was just jealous that someone was more popular than he was, so he decided not to like the guy, making up silly lies about him.

After those goofballs the Black Belt boys got chased off stage by security, it was finally time for RICKY WEAVER! Kim was screaming with all the others in the crowd, but little did she know, Jack was pushing his way towards her, adamant that she would _not_ got on stage with that sleazebag. Just as she was about to get up on stage Jack grabbed her wrist, told her he wasn't letting her up there, the nerve!

But after a tug of war where Kim and Ricky were fighting against Jack, Kim managed to shake Jack, who was then lifted off his feet by the crowd. She lost herself in the music and Ricky's eyes, not willing to believe anything Jack told her, the jealous jerk.

It wasn't til the concert was over and Ricky invited her to hang out in his dressing room (really, it was just a classroom they let him use until he left) that Kim realized, Ricky was making a move! Slightly put off by this, but only slightly because of her fear that Jack was right, Kim got up from the chair she had been sitting in, which happened to be right next to Ricky's wandering hands. 'Jeez, he was so touchy. And _not_ in a good way... But he's still RICKY WEAVER.' Kim thought to herself, 'Don't let what Jack said get to you!'.

Ricky followed her, "Hey Kim," he put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her so she was facing him, "I'm really glad the girl who won the essay contest was as pretty as you," he gave her a half smile, something that usually made her heart lurch, but not right now. And then she noticed, he was _leaning_ _in! _

Before he could kiss her, and _boy _was she regretting this already, Kim asked, "So, what was it about my essay that made you pick me?"

Ricky obviously wasn't used to his winners asking questions, so he was a little taken aback. But then he started to answer, "Uh- I guess it was your writing style, I could really tell who you were through your essay."

Kim's eyes narrowed a bit, "Yeah, but _what part_ of the essay did you really like the most?"

Ricky was stumbling, "Uh- when you talked about my hair?"

"You liar!" Kim pushed him away roughly, "I _never _talked about your hair! The essay wasn't even about _your appearance_! It was about what I thought your songs meant to me! How they make me feel!"

"And how do they make you feel, baby?" Ricky said, touching the side of her face.

"Oh, well..." she grabbed his hand, "Sick to my stomach, now that I think about it!" She pulled him around and tossed him at the table, "Have a nice flight, Ricky!" she called spitefully after him, then she noticed Jack was in the room as well.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jack, I'm fine," And as much as she hated to admit it... "Looks like you were right. Congratulations." she looked towards the now guacamole-covered Ricky. God, what had she ever seen in him? He really did look like he had a doll's head.

"A-buh-bye Ricky!" She said with malice and a sarcastic wave. Dear God, she needed to get out of this dress, into her comfy workout sweats and down to the dojo for some anger management.

Spotting her mom's minivan in the parking lot, she jumped in the passenger seat and slammed the door, hard. The cool demeanor was gone,"Take me to Bobbi Wasabi, mom."

"Honey, is everything alright?" her mom looked concernedly at her, and she should, with the amount of anger and hatred radiating from Kim.

"I'm fine. Just need to work on my form. I've noticed it's getting weak," Kim said with an edge as she looked out towards the parking lot, "especially when used to toss sleaze-bag, doll-haired pop stars..." she mumbled to herself.

"What was that, honey?" her mom asked warily.

"Nothing. I just said, I might be there for a while!" Kim said way too cheerfully.

A little uneasy, her mom drove to the aforementioned dojo, knowing Kim would get her frustrations out with her workout, and be able to talk about it later.

* * *

><p>"HI-YAHH!" Kim screamed and high kicked the training dummy's head for what seemed like the billionth time. She lost herself in her thoughts, taking a swig from her water bottle. How could she have been so stupid? Jack was one of her best friends, and she believed some random pop star over him. Why would she even think that he would lie to her in the first place... God she felt stupid. And to think that he just picked her because he thought she was pretty? That sleaze-bag! With that she turned around and kicked the dummy again, this time sending it hurtling to the ground to lie with the four other casualties. That was the last of the standing dummies, so she walked over to Rudy's office and let her back hit the door, sliding down to the ground, her muscles sore from the relentless attack on the dummies she had let herself pretend had Ricky's face.<p>

She put her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. Now that her anger was gone (mostly), all that was left were the 5 training dummies on the ground (she swore she'd pick them up later), and her frustration and disappointment in herself that she couldn't see what was right in front of her. She jumped up, grabbed a dummy off the ground and let loose a flurry of kicks and hits, one hot, angry tear splashing down her face. Several more tears of the same quality, full of anger at herself and her stupidity, slid down her face before the dummy hit the ground and she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Jack! I- What are you doing here?" She quickly turned away, sniffing and grabbing her towel, wiping away the useless tears.

"Watching you massacre some defenseless training dummies, from the looks of it." He said, leaning against the column, his arms crossed and a smile playing across his lips.

Kim busied herself with picking the dummies up, "Oh, well. Just, uh, pretending they were Ricky..." Jack walked over to the dummies and helped Kim pick up the last two, "Getting my anger out without having to worry about being sent to juvy!" she attempted to joke, but her frustration still showed.

He chuckled, then , "Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly, looking at her red-rimmed eyes, it was obvious she had cried recently.

"Yeah," she said, smiling, an odd effect, her smile matched with red eyes.

"You sure? It's okay if you're not, you know." he said, and _Jesus_ when had he gotten so sweet?

"H- yeah. I'm sure. I just so angry at myself for not being able to see he was such a jerk!" The angry tears were threatening to make another appearance, so she turned away, stalking towards her bag.

Jack looked as if the last piece of a puzzle had clicked into place, "Oh..." was his intelligent reply to her angry outburst.

"Listen, Kim... I know it seems harsh, what Ricky did, but, he's the one who's worse off in this situation." Jack says.

"Oh, really?" Kim asks, incredulously, "And why would that be, Jack?" she adds with a note of contempt.

"Because, he's never going to get to know the really great girl-s. Girls, that he um. Leaves behind. He'll never get to know girls like you." he finished, slightly flushed.

Kim felt her face flush, "Oh." she said in a small voice. "Well. Thanks Jack." She looked around the dojo, hoping to spot something to talk about amongst the Bobbi Wasabi memorabilia. Then she noticed the dummies.

"Listen, Jack," He looked at her with slightly widened eyes, "Just so we're clear, I can take care of myself."

Jack looked to the training dummies and chuckled, "Yeah, I've noticed. And hey, you just first place in the Ricky Toss!"

Kim laughed slightly as she grabbed her towel, and folded it, crossing the room towards a stack of practice mats to put it away, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Listen, Kim," Jack didn't know why he was doing this, she was his _friend!_ His only friend who's a girl, and he didn't really want to ruin this, but, she was so funny, nice, can handle herself, definitely dangerous, and she had looked so pretty in her purple dress earlier... might as well go for it. "I had some really expensive burgers earlier today. But, y'know, I actually think the ones at Circus Burger are better. You want to grab one?"

Kim looked at him, he was right next to her now, looking her dead in the eyes, GOD was he cute! And he had stuck up for her, she felt her cheeks get warm. "Sure," she said, smiling and biting her lower lip. It wasn't really a _date_-date. She was just going to go grab a burger with her really... cute... friend.

Before they could say anything more on the implications of their trip to Circus Burger, the goofball brigade, sorry, Black Belt Boys, stormed into the dojo, arguing about Felafel Phil being in the 'band'.

When Phil started doing his dance, however, it got too weird even for Jack and Kim, and they made their hasty retreat, laughing. As they exited the dojo, and started their trek to Circus Burger, their laughter died off, but Kim couldn't keep from smiling, her hands lazily at her side. Jack pulled his hands out of his pockets, letting them sway lightly back and forth, but smoothly, ever so smoothly, letting one of his hands find Kim's, lacing their fingers together.

Kim, if possible, smiled even wider, and couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. Her mom, ready for a storm of anger and yelling pulled up to the mall, and when Kim slid into the passenger seat this time, her mom noticed her mood was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum as before. Now she was giddy and smiling, it was too strange.

"Puberty." was Mrs. Crawford's thought as she pulled away from the mall that night. "Can't wait till it's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's it ;D<strong>

**Yes, I did make Kim a former pageant girl, but I could totally see her doing it because of her mom thinking it was something she wanted to try, hating it, and quitting for karate because she's amazing! **

**Anyways, reviews would be lovely, I promise to respond to every one!**

**x Em**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I know this story was supposed to be finished, but after reading _awakeningreality_'s story, Twitch, I realized that Jack would, in fact, have a problem with Circus Burger. Circuses usually mean clowns, so why would he suggest the burger joint? It didn't really make any sense. One thing lead to another in my brain, and I came up with a solution to the problem. Now, I know this isn't really an epilogue, but it kinda fits with the story, so for those of you who've already read and enjoyed Of Burgers And Training Dummies, I hope you like this chapter, too. For those of you who are just now reading the original fic, and this companion chapter, I hope you like it, too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

><p>Jack never really had a problem with Circus Burger, in fact, as he told a certain Kim Crawford, he preferred it to the ridiculously expensive burgers from San Francisco. The store was run by a balding man in his mid forties whose name tag read "Al, ringmaster", pinned on a white and red striped shirt that stretched quite a lot over his portly belly. All the employees had to wear the same sort of costu- <em>uniform<em> that Al did, the white and red vertically striped shirt, a garter on their arm, white pants, shoes, and white carnival hats. The workers grumbled about their carny-themed attire and the lingo they had to learn to keep up the gimmick, but they had a job that paid well enough for minimum wage labor so they didn't complain where the customers could hear. It beat working with a goat-obsessed man, they all could attest to that.

When Jack first moved to Seaford, he was worried when his mom sent him to the burger joint to grab some greasy, diner-style food. His wide-eyed terror when confronted with the name that held the mere possibility of clowns reminded his mother of his downright crippling fear, so she relinquished the task of watching the bags to Jack while she went in to grab some food. Emerging from the bright yellow shop, she smiled broadly and proclaimed, "No clowns!" Jack tried not to make his sigh of relief obvious, but failed. Danielle hugged her son and smiled at his quite cliche fear, "It's got a carny theme," she proclaimed, showing him the red, yellow, and white take out menu with the picture of a big top and a carnival worker plastered on one side. "No need to worry. Not a clown in sight." She smiled and squeezed her son, "I'd be a little more frightened of the bearded lady."

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled playfully, grabbing the bags of pillows and drapes for their new house and heading back to their sedan. A little worried, he asked, "Are you sure there weren't any clowns?" He asked, his brows drawn with worry.

"I'm sure," his mother said confidently.

Jack sighed, "Good." Danielle smiled as they drove back to their new home and their new life. 

* * *

><p>A few months later: Enter Ricky Weaver, Stage Left.<p>

The arrival of the pop star and the way Kim reacted to him made Jack decidedly uncomfortable. The way she fawned over him, how she went to such great lengths to impress someone who, in Jack's opinion, wasn't worth impressing- it forced a feeling to settle into the pit of his stomach, one others would liken to jealousy. But it wasn't jealousy, it couldn't be.

Sure he joked about Kim having a crush on him, but that's all it was, _a_ _joke_. There's no way Kim could like him, and there's no way he would ever admit to having a crush on her- that is, if he ever developed one, which he _wouldn't!_ But still- it wasn't a good feeling. So Jack tried to trust his instincts, hating the over-the-top star- that is, he did. Then the incredibly wealthy pop sensation took Jack, on a whim, to a ridiculously expensive burger joint. _In San Francisco, of all places._ Sure it seemed a little much, just for a burger, but hey, they were Ricky's favorite, there was a hot tub, Ricky seemed at least halfway decent, and there's no way Jack was going to say no to a free ride on a private jet.

But then he went and opened his big, doll-haired mouth, and Jack learned the truth. Suddenly, everything the superstar did seemed calculated, almost planned. As if he knew he had to get in Jack's good graces to be able to be with Kim. Especially with that question, "Are you two, like, together?"

Yeah, the pop star was definitely smarter than Jack gave him credit for. Getting in his good graces with a lavish trip to San Francisco just to get some burgers was a ruse- and it made Jack sick. Suddenly, all he knew was that, even if the hamburger he had in San Francisco was given five stars by every high class chef and critic in the nation, he'd still prefer the same old number 3 from the classic carny joint, Circus Burger.

With this sudden craving for his second burger of the day, Jack headed towards the mall on his skateboard, intending to grab his usual from Circus Burger on his way home, but something stopped him. That something was the well-lit Bobby Wasabi dojo, where the understandably upset Kim Crawford was massacring defenseless dummies. Two thoughts ran through his head, the first being, "I wonder if she wants to be alone right now?" He quickly answered himself with the second thought, "Probably, but would I be a good friend if I left her by herself?"

He firmed his resolve and pushed open the door to find a red-eyed, frustrated Kim demolishing one training dummy, the other four strewn about on the ground. The brunet's eyes widened as he saw the damage, but he contained his fear when he realized how angry he would be if _his_ idol was just trying to use him.

One thing led to another and then he was inviting her to Circus Burger, hoping to finally get that order number three and satisfy his craving. And then things were really looking up for him in the Kim Department when it went from two flirty friends getting a burger to him getting the nerve to _finally_ hold her hand. Maybe, if he played his cards right and she felt the same way, she would let him kiss her.

That was a lot riding on 'maybe's and 'what if's, but he had a good feeling about that night. Until, that is, he saw Circus Burger's new look. They ditched the carny theme and went for something a lot scarier, in Jack's mind: clowns. Two life-sized cutouts stood guard at the doors, holding balloons, while he could see the workers inside with red noses, crazy wigs, and those disproportionate feet. _No,_ he told himself, _this can't be happening right now!_

His hand still laced with Kim's, his gait slowed while the color drained out of his face. They were still getting closer, but he was slowing it down. He couldn't go in there, no way, that would _ruin_ it with Kim! She couldn't find out about his embarrassingly crippling fear of clowns, she wouldn't be able to see him as anything more than her goofy friend ever again! What little color that was left in Jack's face was gone completely now. He gulped, stopping his gait.

His eyes glassy and focused on some distant point, he stopped completely. Kim turned around to face him, perplexed. "What is it?" She asked, her brow furrowed with worry. Any other time, Jack would have thought it was cute, but right now all he could think of was his insurmountable fear.

"Um, I just realized," he said, finding focus in Kim's large brown eyes, "I- That is, my mom wants me home in ten minutes, and, well, you know how parents can be..." He trailed off, catching a glimpse of a red nose out of the corner of his eye, another shiver of fear snaking its way through him.

Kim's brow furrowed even further as she dropped his hand, "Yeah..." she said, her voice soft, had she done something wrong?

Jack tore his gaze away from the terrifying store long enough to notice Kim's shift from happy back to the decidedly _un-_happy mood she was in earlier. He needed to fix this. Flashing her a small, personal smile, "Rain check?" he asked, letting her know that there would be a next time.

"Yeah," she said, her smile returning, albeit no where near the mega-watt grin she was wearing earlier.

_I can fix this_, Jack thought to himself. "Alright," he said, grabbing her hand, "I'll walk you back to the dojo." Kim's smile increased by a fraction, and so did Jack's.

They discussed the possibility of a Black Belt Boys world tour, laughing at the idea of Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Phil and (of course) Tootsie sharing a tour bus. It was agreed, however, that no matter how unfortunate the Black Belt Boys's performance was, it was still much more enjoyable than Ricky's.

Their walk slowed to a stop outside the dojo, the aforementioned BBB still working out the kinks in their routine. Kim's phone buzzed and, giggling, she checked the text. Her smile turned into a small frown, "My mom's here." she said, gesturing towards the parking lot.

"Oh," Jack said, his smile falling a bit, too, "Well, I'll see you on Monday." And in one fluid move he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Before she could notice his blush, he grabbed the skateboard and helmet he had stashed behind some bushes. "G'night!" he called, jogging backwards, his grin luminous.

"Good night!" Kim called back, smiling as she bit her lower lip, heading out to her mother's waiting minivan.

Jack smiled as he skated home, pleased with the outcome of the night. It may have included some unsavory clowns and one private-jet-flying, San-Francisco-burger-buying, doll-haired monster, but it was definitely a night worth remembering, he thought, unable to wipe the goofy, love-struck grin from his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's that. This story is most likely complete, I don't really see anything else adding onto it in the future, but then again, that's what I said about it the first time around... Anyways, I didn't edit this too much, so if you see anything weird or wrong, please ignore it. I finished this while running on approximately 4 hours of sleep.**

**Review, please!**

**Best wishes,  
>x Em<strong>


End file.
